(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a skin-tightening cosmetic composition and a method of applying the same, and more specifically, to a skin-tightening cosmetic composition and a method of applying the same that provides an occurrence of an immediate contraction effect and a long-lasting contracting effect, and that achieves skin improvements such as skin moisturizing and induction of synthesizing collagen and elastine in use of the composition over a long period of time.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Aging of skin is divided into intrinsic aging and extrinsic aging. Intrinsic aging is a natural process in which a content of extracellular elastine fiber is reduced in the extracellular matrix due to the degradation of elastine fiber. Extrinsic aging is a phenomenon of change in function or appearance of skin due to the repetitive exposure to sunlight (photo-aging), environmental pollution, and stress.
When a human being is aged 18 years or above, intrinsic aging proceeds and is accelerated depending on the extent of the extrinsic aging. As the skin ages, skin elasticity is gradually reduced, and particularly the skin of the face sags seriously and the asymmetry extent between right and left sides of the face increases more and more.
In general, moisturizing or wrinkle-declining cosmetics are used for preventing skin aging and improving skin elasticity. Conventional cosmetics have been used for the purpose of only preventing skin aging, but have a difficulty in improvement in skin elasticity and skin contraction in a short time.